Ophthalmic equipment, such as a pair of ophthalmic lenses generally generates optical distortion. The perception of the optical distortion generated by a pair of ophthalmic lenses varies depending on the type of ophthalmic lenses. The perception of the optical distortion also greatly depends on the wearer himself.
When trying to reduce the optical distortions perceived by a wearer through an ophthalmic equipment, one should consider this inter-individual variability, relying for example on physiological criteria, biometric or vision behavior.
Lens designers propose optical designs that try to reduce the perception of optical distortion by the wearer.
For example, the lens design may be determined so that the distribution of optical aberration on the ophthalmic lens allows reducing the gradients of power and astigmatism (commonly referred to as “soft design”) so as to reduce the optical distortion generated by the ophthalmic lens. No parameters in addition to the wearer's prescription are taken into account and the same solution is applied to all wearers.
Some lens designs take into account wearer parameters so as to reduce the perception by the wearer of the optical distortion generated by the ophthalmic lenses. For example, the tendency of the wearer to move his eyes or his head when gazing at a moving target may be taken into account when designing an ophthalmic lenses so as to try to minimize the perception by the wearer of the optical distortion generated by the ophthalmic lenses.
All current solutions to determine lens designs that reduce the perception of the optical distortion attempt to reduce the perception of the optical distortion indiscriminately for both ophthalmic lenses of the pair of ophthalmic lenses.
Aiming at having the lowest level of optical distortions for each eye of the wearer generates major design constraints and therefore the degrees of freedom to further improve the design of the ophthalmic lenses, such as the optical overall performance or the aesthetics, are low.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining a pair of ophthalmic lenses that allows both providing to a wearer a low level of perceived optical distortion and maintaining a high degree of freedom to further improving the overall performance of the pair of ophthalmic lenses.